Hedgehogs Of The Drunk Variety
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: It's Rouge's fault really that Shadow and Silver are drunk. Silver builds a house while drunk and Shadow has 'failed'. It's up to Sonic to save the day... or at least sit around until they sober up a bit.


**Hello... my cousins have pstered me into writing a Sonic fanfic as they are obsessed and think I write well. This is the outcome. I hope you enjoy and bear in mind that I don't know nearly enough about the Sonic franchise to write it completely accurately.**

* * *

"Sonic!" There was a screech and a crash as Tails failed to slow down in time to not hit the cupboard.

"Tails." Sonic replies. For once, the blue hedgehog is actually sitting down and not running which is a rare occurrence.

"I found something you're gonna wanna see." Tails says, positively jumping up and down with energy.

"What is it?" Sonic tilts his head but he's already on his feet and tightening his shoes.

"It's Shadow… and Silver. It's all Rouge's fault really but-" Tails gushes, out the door and leaping up into the air only to land back down when he sees Sonic isn't running.

"What?" Sonic is now just very confused. If he's honest, Shadow can probably take care of himself but he needs to do some running.

"It's best if I show you." Tails decides and races away into the trees, only the white of his tails visible in the darkness of the evening. Sonic is only happy to follow at great speed, leaping over the logs and trees he may or may not have 'accidentally' knocked over on occasion.

"I wasn't aware there was a house here." Sonic groans after running straight into the logs that for the walls.

"There wasn't. Silver made it." Sly and sophisticated, Rouge slinks out from around the house, boots clicking on every stone she treads on.

"Uh, why?" Sonic scratches his head. Silver is a sensible guy and randomly building a cottage is a bit weird.

"Well, as you know I am the master of subtly and I wanted to test something out." Rogue shrugs, the faint ghost of a smile on her face. "So I got Shadow and Silver drunk."

There's a pause where Sonic processes this. "What?" Drunk Shadow is not something he ever imagined possible but he doesn't doubt what Rouge is saying. Not when her smile is growing.

"You heard me. Who'd have guessed he goes from moody, to party animal to emotional? Not me, for sure." She throws her head back in a laugh. "Now, I need you to go in there and help out because there is no way I am looking after two drunken guys this late." With that, Rouge leaps up and flies away, merely laughing at Sonic's yells for her to get back and help.

"We should probably help them." Tails says and there's no way Sonic can argue with his little brother.

Inside the log house, there's rugs and cupboards and sofas and a fireplace. Sonic ducks as a flying plant pot whizzes above him.

Silver hangs upside down from the ceiling, moving the plant around and making disapproving noises.

"Shaaaadow." He whines. "Where should I put the plaaaant?"

Shadow throws a cushion at him. "Your plant is irrelevant." He says, voice even lower than usual and head between his knees.

"Shaaaaaadow." Silver repeats himself and smashes the plant against Shadow's head. Or at least he would have if his vision wasn't off. The plant disappears out the space where glass would be if it were a proper house.

"This is weird." Sonic says slowly and Silver seems to notice them suddenly.

"GUYS!" He falls down off the ceiling and lands on the carpet. "Where should I put my- oh." He frowns when he realises he's lost the plant and shrugs.

"Sonic." Tails whispers. "How do you deal with drunk people?"

"How should I know? This is Rouge's fault so it could be more than drunk." Sonic replies in the same volume.

There's a loud thud and Silver's eyes roll back in his head and he collapses onto the floor. Tails and Sonic exchange looks and nod before Tails heads to Silver's side and Sonic goes over to Shadow's.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic sits beside the ultimate life form and lays a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I have failed my mission." Comes the sad reply and Sonic does a double take. He's used to a grumpy Shadow but sad Shadow is a new one.

"I don't know what the mission was but you probably haven't failed." Sonic says, sort of half comforting but not really. He watches Tails helping Silver up.

"I made a promise." Shadow continues like he wasn't even listening to Sonic. It wouldn't be the first time. "I promised and I failed."

Sonic isn't sure what to say so he doesn't say anything but Shadow proceeds.

"Maria. I'm sorry I failed you. I tried so hard and I failed you." He sounds like he's crying and this makes Sonic uncomfortable. What do you do when your drunk friend- are they friends? Sonic isn't sure- who is usually moody and distant starts having a break down over a girl.

"Here." Tails appears to save Sonic from the awkward situation. "Drink this." He hands Shadow a cup of something. "It's water." He clarifies when Shadow looks at him sceptically.

Shadow takes it and drinks it with shaking hands. Silver makes a loud groaning noise.

"I'm going to kill Rouge." He announces, rubbing at his temples. Shadow glares at him, still in a state of drunkenness.

"Don't lay a hand on her." He points at Silver- or at least he thinks he does as he's pointing to the wall. This is the point Shadow collapses… onto Sonic.

"Tails." Sonic says very slowly. "Silver. Do not ever speak of this to anyone. Ever."

Tails just laughs. "You okay now, Silver?" He asks the hedgehog who's leaning against the wall for support but now standing.

"My head is killing but I think so." Silver sighs, smiling at Sonic.

"I'm gonna take Silver home. Okay, Sonic?" Tails moves over to the telekinetic to help him walk, supporting him with a tail.

"No." Sonic crosses his arms and almost punches Shadow in the head. The black hedgehog's head slips off Sonic's shoulder, his face turning into Sonic's chest. If hedgehogs could blush, Sonic definitely would be.

"Good." Tails looks way to pleased with himself. "You can always carry Shadow-"

"Yes! Thank you, Tails." Sonic cuts his brother short quickly before he can be embarrassed further.

"G'night, Sonic." Silver says, staggering out the door with Tails' support.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sonic shakes his head before looking down at Shadow.

If there ever was a time to notice a different and softer side to people it's while they're asleep on you. Almost subconsciously, Sonic moves his arm around Shadow to stop him slipping further.

It's weird being this close to Shadow. Sure there's been a few times but never like this. It's odd but also comfortable which is even weirder than proximity. Sonic blinks a few times and comically shakes his head to clear his thoughts. It doesn't work.

Neither does holding Shadow to stop him slipping. Shadow's head drops into Sonic's lap, forcing Shadow awake.

Shadow opens his eyes, looking up at Sonic, then shuts his eyes again. "I've changed my mind." He says. "I'm going to kill Rouge."

Sonic nearly finds the ability to laugh. "That makes three of us." He answers, raising his eyebrows when Shadow goes to sit up but lies back down again. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Shadow shoots back, clearly in his usual state of depression and anger with a half-neutral voice.

"It looks like you're going back to sleep on me." Sonic says after a pause because there's many ways to word that. "Why?"

"Because the world spins when I move so I'm not going to." Shadow says it like it should be obvious which it really isn't.

"So." Sonic changes the subject. "Rouge got you drunk. How?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Shadow replies coldly.

"Okay. What about your mission? What's that?"

"None of your business."

"Who's Maria?"

This is obviously a touchy subject as Shadow shoots up out of Sonic's lap and shifts to the other end of the sofa.

"You don't have to talk about her. It's fine." Sonic says slowly, raising his hands like a surrender.

Shadow looks slightly torn for a fleeting second before his body relaxes and he shuts his eyes. "The world's spinning again. How do you make it stop?" He asks in a semi-pained voice and Sonic shrugs.

"Focus on something. I dunno. I've never been drunk but it helps after running in circles. Lots of circles. Tails dared me to. Wasn't entirely my fault." Sonic is convinced Shadow's mouth twitches into the tiniest of smiles before returning to a straight line.

"Sonic?" Shadow gets to his feet cautiously, holding onto the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah?" Sonic turns his head from where he was staring at the floor, too deep in the image of his memory to process reality.

"You need to accept some responsibility." Shadow tells him but there's an element to his voice that Sonic has never heard before. It's almost like endearment.

"Says the hedgehog that let Rouge get him drunk." Sonic retorts only to have to duck when Shadow throws an ornament at him.

"Shut up." The usual moody, depressed and angry voice has returned along with the rigid posture and narrowed eyes. The world has stopped spinning. "Why are you even here?" He adds as an afterthought, his brain now proceeding to function better.

"Because Rouge got Tails who got me. Apparently it was too late for Rouge to deal with drunk guys." Sonic explains and Shadow picks up one of the plotted plant to inspect it.

"She probably on a date with your echidna." He says and Sonic coughs, surprised.

"Knuckles… and… and Rouge?" He blinks repeatedly, stunned.

"You should pay attention sometime. It helps." Shadow answers and Sonic glares.

"I don't believe you." He crosses his arms and gets to his feet.

"Whether you believe it or not, it is true." Shadow doesn't even look at him as he heads to the door. "I predict this house will collapse when Silver gets far enough away." He taps a wood log for emphasis.

"That's-" Sonic is cut off by the collapsing of the house, as predicted. Shadow smirks.

"Look, I was right." He says smugly before turning away and heading off into the trees.

"Shadow!" Sonic calls out to him, dusting himself off. "Will you ever tell me who the hell is Maria?"

Shadow doesn't even look back before disappearing into the darkness.

Sonic sighs. No doubt he'll see him again soon. Right now, he has a certain red echidna to confront.

* * *

**So that was fun.**

**I hope you liked it. Feel free to favourite or review. I like reviews because they make my day.**

**Thanks.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


End file.
